


Help Me Piece it all Together

by giraffewrites



Category: Stranger Things (2016)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Discrimination, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Even three years after the battle at Starcourt Mall, three years since his chest was impaled and he nearly lost his life, Billy’s still struggling with accepting his body (and unfortunately for him, so are others).
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	Help Me Piece it all Together

**Author's Note:**

> Karen is mentioned in this but in this please assume her and Billy never had anything going on
> 
> Title taken from Quarter Past Midnight by Bastille.

Steve’s stood in the kitchen when he hears the click of the door opening. He already knows it didn’t go well. He listens, continuing to stir the mixture in the bowl as he does, the door closing, a sigh, and the thud of shoes being kicked off. Footsteps promptly follow, and mere seconds later he’s turning around to face Billy.

“Didn’t even want to see me swim,” Billy’s telling Steve before he has the chance to ask, continuing to talk as he walks to the fridge, “the moment they saw them, they lost all interest.”

Mixing bowl placed on the side, Steve takes the can of beer out of Billy’s hand and pulls him into his arms. It’s no surprise to him when Billy’s arms wrap around his back, face slotting into the space between his shoulder and neck.

This has been a common occurrence since they moved to California. Steve picked up a job within a few days, Keith giving him a better reference than he deserved and Robin forging one as the manager of Scoops. Unfortunately for Billy it’s not been as easy.

The only two jobs he wants to do revolve around swimming. Teaching it, and life guarding. There’s enough indoor pools and gyms that winter makes no difference in the demand of supply for said jobs. What does make a difference for Billy, is the fact he’s riddled in scars.

This is the fourth job Billy’s been rejected from purely for his chest. Everything’s fine until they ask Billy to swim, because the moment they see the silver dominating his chest and abdominal, they don’t want to know.

“They don’t deserve you,” Steve says at the exact moment tears start running against his neck. His hands find home in Billy’s curls, careful not to tug on them. “You’re a great swimmer and a great teacher. Remember that postcard we got from Nancy’s mom saying Holly passed her first stage swimming exam? That was because of you.”

Steve waits a few seconds for Billy to respond, but all he gets is hands tightening their grip at the back of his shirt. “Let’s go sit down,” he suggests, pulling back slightly to look at Billy.

When Billy looks up, finally, his eyes are red rimmed and responsible for the tear marks on his cheeks. Steve presses kisses to his face without a second thought.

Hand in hand, the two of them walk to the lounge and sit on the couch. Steve pulls the blanket off the back and wraps it around Billy’s shoulders, then pulls Billy back into his arms.

“Take your shirt off.”

Billy’s voice is weak when he asks, “What?”

“It’s not as if I haven’t seen it before. Off,” Steve replies, gently tugging at the hem of Billy’s shirt.

Billy seems hesitant for a few seconds, but just as Steve’s about to reassure him, he pulls away and starts unbuttoning. He keeps his head down whilst doing so, slipping it off (causing the blanket to fall off him) and putting it on the floor.

“Now see,” Steve puts the blanket over Billy again, “I think they’re idiots. Everyone has scars, all for different reasons. Big reasons, little reasons, hell, even stupid reasons. Just ask Tommy about the time he fell out of a tree in second grade. But you know what everyone else doesn’t have?” He takes a moment to look away from Billy’s chest, away from the silver roots that line his tan skin, and look into his eyes. “Not everyone has scars because they were willing to give their life for someone else.”

Billy swallows thickly, looking down at his lap, only to have Steve tip his head back up. “Steve…”

It’s a sensitive topic, but Steve knows how to go about it. “I’m being serious. You want to know what I see when I see them?”

“What?” Billy asks, quietly, holding Steve’s hand when he offers it.

“I see how brave you are. How selfless you were and how a girl you barely knew is still alive all thanks to you. How multiple people are getting to live their lives because you risked yours.” Steve doesn’t wait for an answer. The tears filling Billy’s eyes speak for themselves. Closer than ever he holds Billy against him, sitting back against the couch with him bundled in the blanket. “Screw what others say,” he whispers, kissing Billy’s cheek, “There’s not a part of you that I don’t love.”

To Steve’s surprise, Billy responds, albeit voice still quiet. “You think so?”

Steve answers without hesitation. “I know so.”

Neither of them say anything else, but with how Billy’s shoulders lose some of their tension, Steve thinks (hopes) Billy might believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter and Tumblr @ giraffewrites


End file.
